Christmas in 1995
by ggobsessed
Summary: This is set in 1995,obviously during the holiday season, when the girls had just moved into the house. R&R please!!!
1. Default Chapter

Christmas 1995  
  
Summary: This is a story of a Gilmore Girls Christmas, when Rory was 11, and they just moved into "the crap shack". It's kinda a mother-daughter ficlet, with a little JavaJunkie too.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the show. However, I wish I could own Jess.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was December of 1995, and Lorelai and Rory Gilmore were busy moving from their apartment at the Inn, to their new home that Lorelai had recently bought.  
  
Lorelai: This place needs a name.  
  
Rory: I agree.  
  
Lorelai: It doesn't deserve anything worthy; it's a pretty crappy house, which soon will be taken over by the inner me who tries to be a designer.  
  
Rory: Oooooooooooooooo. I got it!!  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: The crap shack.  
  
Lorelai: You are a genius.  
  
Rory: Yeah, it fits.  
  
Lorelai: Welcome to the "Crap Shack", home of Lorelai and Rory Gilmore. As you see on the left, we have a lovely view of gnome city...... (Lorelai got into a Robin Leech voice, and started giving a make believe tour of the house to someone.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Rory met up with Lane, and they discussed their purchases of the holiday season.  
  
Rory: So, what did you get your mom?  
  
Lane: I got her some perfume.  
  
Rory: You got your mom perfume?  
  
Lane: I know, she probably won't like it.  
  
Rory: Yeah. I don't either.  
  
Lane: Taking the perfume back. What did you get people this year?  
  
Rory: Well, I got my mom a red coffee maker. I thought it would be a nice way to have coffee in our new house with a new coffee maker.  
  
Lane: Right, good thought.  
  
Rory: I got Sookie a gift certificate from Kitchens Plus, a great new store in Hartford.  
  
Lane: Anything else?  
  
Rory: Well, you, but what fun would that be if I told you what it was.  
  
Lane: You're right.  
  
***Later that night, walking to Luke's***  
  
Lorelai: So, what are we going to do for the next two weeks?  
  
Rory: I dunno. I thought maybe I would help you out at the inn some, and maybe watch a lot of movies.  
  
Lorelai: Rory, look.  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Lorelai: The sign on Luke's says closed. How often is Luke's Diner closed?  
  
Rory: Maybe he's closed for the holidays.  
  
Lorelai: Luke Danes closed for the holidays. Does he even believe in holidays?  
  
Rory: Mom, he's in the back storage room. Look at the light.  
  
Lorelai started pounding on the door  
  
Lorelai: Luuuuuuuuuuuke. Open up. We need coffee. There was no answer Lorelai: Fine. We'll just leave. We will just die of uncaffination. Rory: Mom, there is no such word as "uncaffination". Lorelai: I know, but it sounded really good. Rory: Okkkaaaaay. If that's what you think. Back at the "crap shack" Lorelai: Rory!!!!!!!!!!! Rory: What? Lorelai: Let's decorate the tree tonight!!  
  
Rory: Okay. But you have to promise that you'll let me listen to Christmas music while we do it.  
  
Lorelai: I suppose. But it's only because I love you.  
  
Rory: Thanks mom.  
  
After about an hour of decorating the tree.....  
  
Lorelai: Hey, let's watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas. I'm in a Christmas-movie mood.  
  
Rory: Oooooooooooooo! Yeah! My favorite movie!!! I'll go get the popcorn.  
  
Lorelai: And pop it in what? Our imaginary microwave?  
  
Rory: Oh right. I'll call Joe's then.  
  
Lorelai: Good idea. Get the pizza with everything. I'm also in an "I want everything on my pizza" mood.  
  
Rory: Wow. We are multi-moody tonight, huh?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. You should just be glad that I'm not in a PMSy sort of mood. Then you would really be in trouble.  
  
Rory: Yeah. We're lucky that that only happens one time a month.  
  
Lorelai: You know it.  
  
After two hours of The Grinch, Rory was sound asleep, only snoring mildly, on her mother's lap. Lorelai then kissed her daughter on the cheek, and whispered, Love ya sweets in her ear, took a pillow, and laid her head on the back of the couch. There, in the middle of the living room the two slept. The couch was set in the middle of the living room, with the TV and VCR, the only appliances hooked up in the house. And there was a Joe' Pizza box on the floor. Oh, and the Christmas tree was in the opposite corner with the lights half strung, and boxes of ornaments strewn on the floor.  
  
The next morning, Rory was the first one awake. Lorelai walked in to where her daughter's new room was, and saw her 11 year old daughter putting travel posters up of Fez. On the opposite side of the room, Rory had a dresser full of books. Then, Lorelai heard knocking on the door.  
  
Lorelai: Coming......  
  
Opens the door  
  
Lorelai: Luke, what are you doing here?  
  
Luke: I thought that you needed help today, so I came to help you out with the electrical and moving of the furniture part.  
  
Lorelai: Right. Because I don't know how a 27 and 11 year old are going to get this all done by ourselves. (Still a little confused, but it was okay. Luke, however looked upset, and Lorelai didn't know why.)  
  
Luke: That's what I thought.  
  
Lorelai: Well, thank you. I see you have coffee in your hand.  
  
Rory: Mom, who is....Oh hi Luke. Where's my coffee.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, Luke. Where's Rory's coffee.  
  
Luke: She's 11, she doesn't need coffee.  
  
Rory: Oh, but I do. I won't be able to go on. I must have coffee.  
  
Luke: I'll go get you some, while you to figure out where you want things.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you Lukey.  
  
Luke: That's it no coffee.  
  
Lorelai: Sorry. I mean. Thank you Luke.  
  
Luke: Rory, ya know, if you weren't so cute, I wouldn't put up with your mother like I do. I hope you know that.  
  
Rory: Oh I do. I do.  
  
The two sat there and laughed for a while. And then decided where things were supposed to go. The house was going to be awesome. Only because it was now the home of Lorelai and Rory Gilmore.  
  
There was still a big moving truck outside of the house. In that truck was Rory's bed and dresser. Rory was going to have the only downstairs room. With access to what Lorelai called "the bad bathroom" and kitchen.  
  
Lorelai was going to take a room upstairs. It was going to be weird. It was like she was going to be away from Rory. Because in their apartment, the two shared a room, and their beds were a mere two feet away from each other.  
  
Luke came back about 15 minutes later with coffee for Rory. The three started to work.  
  
Within four hours, the house was beginning to look like a home, with the exception of boxes stacked everywhere. But at least they had their own rooms, and beds for that matter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~A/N: Whaddya think? It was just an idea I came upon at work with Christmas music playing. I think I am going to have the next chapter be about the dreaded "is it Christmas already" at the grandparents' house. Please review! They keep a writer going strong. Give me ideas on what should go on. 


	2. Author's Note

Hey~ This is just a little note.  
  
Just ignore the A Gilmore girls Christmas one, I am working on deleting that one. So, just read the Christmas in 1995 one. I may change the title on that one once I get it figured out.  
  
~Thanks~ ggobsessed 


	3. Is it Christmas Already?

Christmas 1995  
  
Summary: This is a story of a Gilmore Girls Christmas, when Rory was 11, and they just moved into "the crap shack". It's kinda a mother-daughter ficlet, with a little JavaJunkie too.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the show. However, I wish I could own Jess.  
  
  
  
The next morning, at about eight, the phone rang.  
  
Lorelai: (groggy voice) Hallo.  
  
Emily: Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: Mom?  
  
Emily: Yes it's me Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: How the hell did you get this number?  
  
Emily: I called the Inn, they had the number.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, and one more thing. Why the hell are you calling me so early on a Sunday morning?  
  
Emily: I don't know Lorelai. I just wanted to ask you a question.  
  
Lorelai: Yes mother?  
  
Emily: Well, it's not really a question.  
  
Lorelai: Say what you're going to say mother before I hang up and unhook the phone.  
  
Emily: I was just going to tell you that your father and I are expecting you and Rory for our annual Christmas party this year.  
  
Lorelai: Really? When is it?  
  
Emily: It's next Saturday, the 24th.  
  
Lorelai: Can we get out of it?  
  
Emily: No, do you have plans?  
  
Lorelai: Well sort of.  
  
Emily: Tell me about these "plans" that you two always seem to have on the day of our annual party.  
  
Lorelai: Well, you see, we have this thing at the Inn. You know. With the trees, and the swans, and tree decorating, and the caroling, we can't forget the caroli....  
  
  
  
Emily: Lorelai! (Emily interrupted Lorelai)  
  
  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, we'll be there.  
  
  
  
Emily: Good. It's at 7:00.  
  
  
  
Lorelai: Yeah. Bye  
  
  
  
Emily: Yes, we will see you at seven on Saturday.  
  
  
  
Lorelai: Yes mother. We'll be there.  
  
  
  
Goes to wake Rory up.  
  
  
  
Lorelai: Rory.  
  
  
  
Rory: What?  
  
  
  
Lorelai: That was grandma on the phone.  
  
  
  
Rory: Oh. How was it?  
  
  
  
Lorelai: We have to go to the Christmas party next Saturday.  
  
  
  
Rory: How did you try and get out of it, and it didn't work?  
  
  
  
Lorelai: I told her we had a thing at the Inn.  
  
  
  
Rory: Didn't work.  
  
  
  
Lorelai: Nope.  
  
  
  
Rory: So we go to the grandparents' next week.  
  
  
  
Lorelai: Yepp. I guess we do. Hey, get dressed. We'll go to Luke's and have pancakes and coffee.  
  
  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
  
  
On their way to the diner  
  
  
  
Rory: It won't be that bad.  
  
  
  
Lorelai: Um excuse me, have you ever met my parents.  
  
  
  
Rory: Yes I have. Once when I was one at this same time of year, and every year after that at this same time of year. So, that adds up to about 11 times. Yeah, I've met them.  
  
Lorelai: You always have a good comeback. You really are my daughter.  
  
Rory: And proud of it too.  
  
Lorelai: You should be.  
  
Walking into Luke's  
  
Lorelai: Luuuuuuuuuuuucaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas. Coffee and pancakes over here please.  
  
Luke: Keep your pants on.  
  
Lorelai: Such a charming man he is.  
  
Rory: Oh yeah, what a charming man. He's just flirting with you mom.  
  
Lorelai: (sounds pleased) He is not flirting with me.  
  
Rory: And you're happy about it.  
  
Lorelai: I am not.  
  
Rory: You are too .  
  
Lorelai: This subject is dropped.  
  
Rory: You can't deny the inevitable.  
  
Lorelai: Wow. You're using some big words for an 11 year old there missy.  
  
Rory: Yes, well.  
  
Lorelai: You are my daughter.  
  
Rory: Yes, we have already established that one mom.  
  
Luke: So, two orders of pancakes and coffee.  
  
Lorelai and Rory: YES!!!  
  
Luke: I think you are the only two I know that get that excited about coffee and pancakes.  
  
Lorelai: Well, we're special then, aren't we?  
  
Luke: I guess so. Hey, what are you two doing next Saturday? Because I have this thing at the diner, where people are gonna come and eat, and enjoy themselves. Ya know, just a thing.  
  
Lorelai: We have the annual Gilmore Christmas party next Saturday.  
  
Luke: (sounds hurt) Oh. I see.  
  
Lorelai: But we can stop by after we get back from Hartford if you want us to.  
  
Luke: No, no. You don't have to. I was just asking.  
  
Lorelai: No, if we are in town and the light is still on here, we will definitely come.  
  
  
  
Luke: Okay. I'll see you there then.  
  
Lorelai: Okay then.  
  
Luke walks away to get the coffee  
  
Rory: Totally flirting with you.  
  
Lorelai: Rory, stop it.  
  
Rory: Mom, you can't tell me that he was not just flirting with you there.  
  
Lorelai: Even if he is.  
  
Rory: Even if he is what?  
  
Lorelai: Nothing.  
  
Rory: Mom.  
  
Lorelai: I was saying, even if he was, he's not my type.  
  
Rory: He is totally been your type. He was your type when you met him nine years ago, and he will be your type next Saturday, and yes, even in 20 years, when I'm off and married still saying to the unmarried you, "he's still your type", he will still be your type.  
  
Lorelai: Wow. Such a big comeback for such a little mouth.  
  
Rory: Well, it's true.  
  
Lorelai: Sure, different subject  
  
Rory: Okay. You pick one.  
  
Lorelai: Now, what are we going to do today?  
  
Rory: I was thinking major vegging out and movie watching, about "true loves".  
  
Lorelai: Rory! I like the vegging out part. But how about we watch Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.  
  
Rory: Okay, no lovey dovey movies.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you. Now, let's enjoy out coffee.  
  
Rory: Okay Cleopatra.  
  
Lorelai: Cleopatra?  
  
Rory: Queen of 'de Nile.  
  
Lorelai: Okay.  
  
  
  
~A/N: What did you think? Do you like it? Let me know. I will continue if you like it. Next chapter will more than likely be the Christmas party. I said this chapter would be, but I just got going with it, so next chapter will be. I promise. 


End file.
